Once Upon a Time a Thousand Years Later
by Sailor Of The Sun
Summary: They don't live in a fairytale anymore. And they'd better watch out because she's coming to get back what belongs to her.


Disclaimer: if I owned Sailor Moon, "Disclaimer" wouldn't be the first word you saw.

Once Upon a Time a Thousand Years Later 

Once upon a time, there was a magical kingdom ruled by the kind and gentle Queen Serenity. She was just and fair and loved her people. Her kingdom was large and beautiful and held many wonderful and magical things. But perhaps the most wonderful and magical thing of all was her daughter, the Princess Serenity.  
  
Princess Serenity was, if possible, more beautiful and loving than her mother. She had beautiful platinum hair and eyes of blue brighter than the brightest sapphire and a beautiful figure. She was kind and loving and everyone who knew her loved her. Men wanted her. Women wanted to be her. She would spend her days in the gardens strolling amongst the roses and other flowers found only in this magical kingdom.  
  
Despite everything she had and was given she longed for something more. When she wasn't spending time in her garden or laughing with her friend, she would stand out on her balcony and stare longingly at the earth, for she lived on the Moon and the people from Earth disliked the people of the Moon. They were jealous of their power and long life span.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A young man dressed in armor stood in his rose garden staring at the moon. Roses were his favorite. They were beautiful, yet they had thorns. He sighed. No matter how much he tried, his father wouldn't budge on his decision to go to war with the Moon. He wanted to visit the Moon; he had heard many stories of the wonderful things there. He had heard about the beautiful Princess. He knew many people wanted to marry her. But they didn't stand a chance, for she was someone of royal blood. He thought about marrying the beautiful Princess, he was a prince after all and not bad looking in most people's opinions. Truth be told he had never seen the princess of the Moon, but he had heard stories upon stories of her long, silken platinum hair, her lovely figure and eyes brighter than the sky. But how he longed to see her in person.  
  
He looked around his garden to the inter most part that was filled with roses of every color that anyone could think of. He was looking out at the rest of the flowers when he saw something twinkle out the corner of his eye.  
  
"Who goes there?" he called out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her mother and guardian forbade her to go down there, but she couldn't help herself. She had traveled down to Earth, while exploring one of their beautiful gardens. She was lost in thought wondering how marvels it would be to live there, when she heard a voice. "Who goes there?" came a deep, manly voice.  
  
Gasping in surprise, the Princess ran and hid behind the closest pillar. She heard footsteps drawing nearer. When the footsteps stopped, the Princess peeked behind the pillar and was confronted by a handsome face with hair as black as the raven. Letting out a short, but high scream, she stumbled back a few steps. Just as she was about to turn and run, he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Wait. I won't hurt you," he said, flashing a smile at her. Like the many others that had come across her, her beauty intrigued him. "My name's Endymion. May I ask you yours and what you are doing here?"  
  
"I.."  
  
"Prince!"  
  
"Princess!"  
  
Ten voices were heard. Four were coming from the right of them and the other four from their left. From the left, four men in armor were approaching. From the right, four very angry women dressed in different colored dresses were marching towards them.  
  
"Princess Serenity, stay away from him!" the girls yelled.  
  
"You're Princess Serenity?" he asked in disbelief. The stories were true and false at the same time. She wasn't beautiful she was...something more.  
  
"Stay away from her, Endymion. She could be a spy from the Moon!" the four men said, coming to stand behind him.  
  
"Oh, as if," said the girl dress in red. "Let go of her," she said as she pulled the Princess behind her.  
  
"Come, Serenity. We are going home," the one in the green dress informed her.  
  
The Princess sighed and with that they teleported to the Moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*SNAP* The book was slammed shut.   
  
"God damned like I haven't heard enough about those two! I swear they are in for a very rude awakening," a girl with dark brown hair done up in buns with long streamer of curly hair said out loud, not really speaking to anyone but herself. She put the pink book of fairytales back on the bookshelf.  
  
  
She muttered as she walked through the automatic sliding doors, down the steps and to her already waiting limo. She climbed in the back and took her cell phone out of her bag. "Hello? Yes, one first class ticket to Tokyo, Japan. Thank you." She rolled the inside window down. "Carey, to the airport please."  
  


"You got it, Miss Starling."

Hey everyone, hope you liked it! Thank you to Nat and Sammy-Jo...two of my very good friends that helped me with this! thanks! you can check out Sammy-Jo's stories ( harry potter most of them ...i think) on my profile. i have her under my favorite authors..Thanks everyone, remember to review! love ya!  
  


Bye ~*Bunny*~


End file.
